


Join Me In Death

by mistergore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistergore/pseuds/mistergore
Summary: So . . a search party was set up for Dream.All they found was a lit Nether portal and the trail ended there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 46





	Join Me In Death

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic woo! This was written quickly in one session and has very little clear plot, sorry lol. Partially based on Join Me In Death by Him, hence the title. Hope you like it!   
> Not DSMP, not the CCs irl? Weird AU thing, all the backstory I have is Sapnap being raised by Bad and them and Dream living with a community of people. Confusing to me too ☠️

Sapnap had died before their relationship was "public" to the rest of the travellers he and Dream ran with. It was quick and quiet. No one'd even noticed he'd wandered off until they heard an arrow flying through the air behind them and Sapnap yelling out in surprise.

It was too late. When Bad got to him, he was already dead. There were screams and crying but Dream couldn't hear anything over his racing heart beat and ringing ears. He couldn't remember how everyone got home, or himself for that matter, but he woke up almost a full day later in his bed, in his and Sapnap's family's home and not in the forest they'd been exploring. Niki was in a chair she'd pulled into his room, reading while she waited for him to wake up. (The shock of a skeleton shooting down his too easily distracted boyfriend had made Dream shut down. Near catatonic state, Bad told everyone with a shaky voice. He needed supervision.) She said something but Dream didn't _want_ to hear it.

All he could think about was Sapnap. 

From the time he woke up, to Sapnap's unplanned funeral, and to when he'd been gone (because no one could say the word dead, not about Sapnap) for almost two weeks, all Dream could think was him. He didn't talk to anyone but George and Bad the first few days, then no one. Now everyone in the house considered themselves lucky if Dream even acknowledged they were in the same room as him. He was taking it hard. Even harder Bad, who'd partially raised Sapnap. (Of course Dream took his death hard, they were in love for fucks sake. But he couldn't say that.)

He'd been hearing Sapnap's voice since his death. And he'd taken books from Philza's library, read them all cover to cover if he could afford to even get out of bed, convinced he could find out why he was hearing his voice. It totally wasn't grief, why would it be grief? You don't think logically when you're grieving.

It had to be Sapnap talking to him from the afterlife. _I miss you,_ he'd hear in the middle of the night. _Dream_. He called out to Dream so much, pain in his echoey voice. _I wanna see you again._ He did too, God, he did. 

_Please._

It seemed like Sapnap's spirit, disembodied voice - whatever this was - cried more than Dream did. " _I'm the one that lost you, I should be crying, not you._ " he didn't verbally talk to Sapnap a lot, but he did when the crying, near wailing, got too bad. Too much, maybe.

 _You know where to find me, Dream_. He did. He did and even though he so badly wanted to go find Sapnap again, he couldn't. _It's like you don't wanna see me again. Please, Dream._ The begging for Dream to find Sapnap happened daily now and one more 'please' would - and did - break him.

Dream disappeared one night without a note or anything. Bad was the first to notice and he worried. Bad was a chronic worrier. Of course this worried him. So . . a search party was set up for Dream.

All they found was a lit Nether portal and the trail ended there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Before you even comment, I know the tagging and fic itself is trash 😭 Writer's block moment, y'know? Just wanted to get out my half baked idea before I lost it. I'm thinking that the voice Dream is hearing isn't Sapnap and is _something_ in the Nether trying to lure him to a fire-y death, maybe a Ghast? Idk, my original plan was evil siren Sapnap driving Dream to something horrific but I rlly got off track lmao.
> 
> If this - or any of my future fics - cross any CC's boundaries, please let me know ! I try my best to be respectful of everyone's boundaries, and I think I'm doing pretty well, but for some reason I'm terrified my silly little death fics cross boundaries 😭


End file.
